User talk:Kperfekt722
hey vote for me on the sysop page on this site. Zmario 20:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Kperfekt? You're on this one too? Cool! ParaGoomba348 23:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Guess what? I voted for you on PaperMarioWiki:Requests for adminship ParaGoomba348 23:58, 17 July 2008 (UTC) the welcome bot I unblocked the welcome bot because I don't really think it clogs up the Recent Changes page. If you want it to stop welcoming anonymous users, you could remove "message anon " from MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled. — Beep21 19:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, the information on customizing the welcome bot is right at User:Wikia. Anyway, next time, I leave a message on a discussion page, or this time, could you reply in the same spot instead of on my talk page? — Beep21 20:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Like This? Ha Ha. I'm not used to replying on my own talk page. But I'll try. Wow. The 500th Article was just added. Kperfekt BURN!!! 20:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yep, like that. — Beep21 21:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) drop in new users I've noticed that there has been a large drop in new users since you had the welcome bot stop welcoming anonymous users. Would giving the Wikia staff a request to mark it as a bot on this wiki satisfy your hatred of it clogging up the Recent Changes, instead of stopping it from welcoming anonymous users? — Beep21 17:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I put in a request. — Beep21 23:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I believe I enabled the welcome message. Let's see if we can get any new contributors :) Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay thanks! — Beep21 17:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) reply Hey, Kperfekt! Could you please reply to some of the messages I left at Project:Sandbox? Thanks! — Beep21 00:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) What exactly are the messages? I don't see any. Kperfekt BURN!!! 03:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant Project talk:Community Portal. — Beep21 14:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) a move you made recently Hi, I wondering why you moved Paper Mario series to Paper Mario (series). I like to avoid having the " ()"-style page names. — Beep21 16:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's the correct way to list it. Every wiki has it (series) and I didn't think it would cause any trouble. There's a redirect there... Kperfekt BURN!!! 19:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Quote: "Every wiki has it (series)…" Oh really? http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=Paper+Mario+(series) http://crafts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=Paper+Mario+(series) Okay, I guess it won't matter. Thanks for responding. — Beep21 19:48, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well That Shut Me Up. If You Wanna Change It Back, I Guess That's Fine. Kperfekt BURN!!! 21:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I was just kidding about the second source. Nobody's going to expect a page titled "Paper Mario (series)" to be on an arts and crafts site. The first one was the only one I could find. So, it won't really matter. — Beep21 22:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Welderb?rg Welderburg?? ~Glow~ 14:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :My bad, wrong guy. ~Glow~ 14:49, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Your Somewhat Inconsiderate Comments Hey, uh, could you stop with your "Me and Beep are the only ones on" comments. I'm around almost all the time (maybe a bit less once school starts). You have to take that into consideration, along with , which total more than even yours. Think of that when you make comments like that. ~Glow~ 00:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. ~Glow~ 20:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! ~Glow~ 01:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) RE:Whats Yeah, he created a misnamed "Keehaul Key" page, which I deleted once I could. still, the entire page, which is now the Keelhaul Key page, is copied from the Super Mario Wiki, which, in my mind, is total plagarism. If I don't get a good explantaion from AotA, that page is Dead. ~Glow~ 16:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :The page looks good, but is exactly the same as this!. See what I mean? ~Glow~ 17:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello, friend! I am glad to meet you!:) I hope we can be beeeeest friends! Since you are an, er, administrator, I would like to hear your suggestion on some Paper Mario wikis I could work on, either because they have not been written, or need editing. Oops! You can't 'hear' wiki messages! How silly of me! I'm sorry, I mean I'd like to read your suggestions! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Please get back to me real soon, because I want to meet you! Thank you, buddy! Bye-bye! The Great Paper Mario WikiVandalizing Demon 00:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) That is why I contain it in a transclusion, not a substitution. That "Thetalktemplate TTT" is about as useless as a sack load of a pisterior parts given they are dud, so I'm going to remove that.-- 21:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Why did you block The_Great_Paper_Mario_WikiContributing_Demon for 9999999 years?-- 22:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Alright, why not indefinite?-- 08:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand.-- 21:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Your opinion would be appreciated on... A formatting change on the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Badge Database. ~Glow~ Hey hey hey! You're a loser! Still there? If you aren't going to be active anymore, would you care to make me admin? I don't want to ask the main wiki to do it. And B'crat if there's no more active B'crats--MegaTron1XD 02:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Merge into Mario Wiki Hi, Count Caterpie of Wikia's Mario Wiki suggested that we merge into Mario Wiki on my talk page. I wouldn't mind this, but if you have an opinion on it, please share; the sooner the better, since i wouldn't want to keep Mario Wiki waiting. — Beep21 01:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Merge We at Mario Wiki finally finished merging all the Mario Kart and Mario Party wikis with ours. Let me know when you guys are ready and we can start merging all the Paper Mario Wiki articles. - The Count 22:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello? - The Count 19:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Okay, MarioWikians are finally done tagging your wiki's articles for deletion for reference purposes. It's now you're time (being an administrator) to delete all of these pages. Please go on ahead and delete these pages, in case you didn't know what I meant. Also, this page was protected and couldn't be tagged so, if you could do that that'd be much appreciated. I've sent this message to all sysops here to help out as well. — Wattz2000 22:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC)